The Winchesters' Guide to Grieving
by KatiWritesStuff
Summary: Who wouldn't want some Winchester advice about dealing with death? They're just so good at it.


As a hunter, yours is very possibly the most death filled occupation (if it really can be called that) in the world. Hopefully most of the deaths you experience are simply those of the creatures you hunt. However, experience tells us that this is not in any way a reasonable expectation. From near strangers to fellow hunters to family members, human death is an element you must be prepared to deal with. When the inevitable happens, this guide will be there to help you through the process.

PART ONE

Step One: Evaluate the Situation

Consider the severity of the fatality. A simple death resulting from reasonably natural causes (ex. Stab wounds, falls) are generally simpler to deal with. We suggest that these deaths are not treated as "permanent" but rather as a temporary condition. Deaths caused by supernatural creatures are more difficult, but still not hopeless. While we do not condone the acceptance of any type of death, we do realise that more some deaths, specifically those involving hell hounds, may be more difficult to come back from.

Step Two: Consider the Deceased

There are two parts to this step. The first involves your relationship with the deceased. Even the most ordinary deaths take an extraordinary amount of effort to counteract. This is why we suggest really considering what you are willing to do. Over time we have found that only incredibly close family members are worth the effort it takes, though this may be different for you.

The second part involves your knowledge of the deceased, and their wishes. If you believe that they would rather be left dead, keep that in mind when making your decision. Bringing back a person who does not wish to be brought back is a waste of your time and effort, and could adversely affect your relationship with that person.

Step Three: Make your Decision

It is important to not wait too long to make your decision regarding whether you will attempt to bring a person back. The sooner you act the better.

In part two we have some suggestions of how one could go about bringing someone back from the dead. Regardless of if you have decided to attempt to bring the deceased individual back or not, part three can help you through the grieving process.

PART TWO

There are no foolproof ways to bring a dead person back. Further, none of the options are without their drawbacks. However, if you have decided to go ahead there are a few options available to you.

Option One: Use a Spell

If you've had luck with the use of spells before, this is a good first option. We do not advise attempting this on your own if it is your first experience performing a spell, as there is the possibility of it going horribly awry.

Option Two: Call in a Favour

This option may not be realistic/possible for many people. For those of you who are on good terms with some type of all-powerful being (angel, horseman, über-powerful demon, god) now may be the time to ask for some help. If you are very serious about bringing back this person, this is most likely one of your easiest options. One very important thing to be aware of is that there may be unexpected repercussions in the future (especially if your help isn't exactly trustworthy).

Option Three: Make a Deal

While making a deal with a demon is far from an ideal situation, it is one of the most realistic and accessible options. Most demons are quite reasonable about their terms (ten years before collection is very common). If you are serious about bringing the deceased back, this is definitely an option to consider.

*Note: this is by no means an exhaustive list of options. We encourage you to come up with other creative options, and go with what works best for you and your situation.

PART THREE

The grieving process is very similar regardless of whether or not you have decided to bring the individual back. There are a few key points where it will differ depending on what you have decided.

Stage One: Denial

It is very difficult to accept a death, especially a sudden one. This step involves yelling at anyone who brings up the fact that the deceased is in fact dead. You may also tell anyone who will listen that you will find a way to bring them back.

Stage Two: Anger

At this point the amount of anger you feel will increase. You may be angry at yourself, the deceased, or anyone and everyone. Many people find that if you channel your rage you can use it to become a more ruthless and effective hunter.

Stage Three: Bargaining

This is the point in the grieving process where things begin to differ. If you have decided to save the individual this stage often consists of actual bargaining for the deceased's life. If you are successful, the grieving process comes to an end here. Those who are not successful, or those who merely bargained figuratively will move on to the next stage of grieving.

Stage Four: Depression

At this point people will withdraw from those around them, and feel hopeless and responsible for the death. Many will continue to feel anger.

Stage Five: Acceptance

Having never successfully reached this stage, we are not able to comment. Acceptance may be replaced by yet more anger.

Dealing with the Stages:

There are many differing opinions but we have found that the best way to deal with any feelings caused by the death is to distract yourself. Continuing to immerse yourself in work is the most productive distraction available, and may help you work out your feelings. It is also important to remember that beer (or hard liquor if you are so inclined) is never a bad idea.


End file.
